The Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash Episode 5
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: After leaving the Bleach universe the American Doctor and his companions are in the 80's universe where the elements of Harmony's roots are traced back to that of the Rainbow of Light and the first battle of Lord Tirek ( if you remember the Special Rescue at Midnight Castle then you know what i'm talking about) R
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of The American Doctor and Rainbow Dash Episode 5 Discovery of the Ancient Past

Chapter 1 Discovery of Ponyland

**Location : Unknown Universe **

_**Adam's POV **_

As our TARDIS headed toward the destination I decided to think back to what I did back in the bleach universe sure we didn't do a whole lot not that there was a whole lot to do either way but I still enjoyed a bit of a vacation .

Other than that we sorta needed it but we treated it like a adventure either way you could say that me and Rainbow got closer other than that Twilight found out that me and RD are an item so to speak and AJ couldn't be more happier and as for Twilight she couldn't help but grin at the whole thing somehow I figured Spike wanted to know .

"Well buddy before we brought any of you along it was just me and Rainbow you could say that mostly we got together in another universe and we finally realized that we were meant for eachother" I said as I kept track of everything .

Sure enough Twilight was helping AJ was over hearing it all same with Scoots and Silver Spoon while Silver Spoon liked romance Scoots thought it was disgusting by sticking her tongue out in a disgusting manner yea can't say I would blame her after all she's still pretty young and what not" I explained . Spike had a grin on his face that knowing him he would tell Applebloom and Sweetie belle as for me I didn't really care much you could say that i'm a carefree Timelord or something like that sure enough we found a temporal wormhole heading through the TARDIS shook violently throwing everyone everywhere heck I nearly lost my balance but I still was able to keep the TARDIS going and what not. Soon the TARDIS faded in and out several times before it became solid sure enough we confirmed our location

**Universe : **_**MLP 80's Universe **_

**Location : Ponyland **

**Adam's POV**

We finally arrived and I was aw struck at the very sight of things I knew I had something to do looking around I saw what appeared to be a pond of some sort upon closer inspection I saw several ponies but that was when I saw a earth pony foal jumping thinking she can fly . Mentally shaking my head I decided to walk back to the black and red TARDIS and tell the other what happened . I changed them back to ponies as I kept my self .

"Listen up we have arrived in the past however Celestia isn't even aware of where or when we are but what we need to do is try to have little interaction with these said ponies as possible Rainbow i'm going to help you reunite your family same with Rarity Fluttershy and maybe Pinkie Pie if I can however I plan to explain any and everything as best as I can once we get back to the present so you can all live your lives normally as possible" I explained .

Meanwhile Twilight and the other ponies looked up riders and yet they couldn't figure out for the life of them what they were doing until they started to swoop down and grab ponies . Sure firefly and wind whistler tried to fend some of them off but it was no luck in the end most of the ponies escaped to dream castle and raised up the draw bridge a wounded firefly was almost there but it was no luck she was to injured to even fly but barely able to move .

Upon instinct myself Rainbow Dash Twilight Sparkle Applejack all carried her to the medical ward where we had Scoots and silver spoon hook her up and monitor her heart rate and what not . That's when I did a double take she was a pink pegasus mare with a blue mane and two lightning bolts for a cutie mark . I thought in deep thought for a bit till it hit me like a brick . Sure enough I decided to take a sample of her blood and with Rainbow Dash following me close behind I knew exactly what to do .

We entered a cloning facility it was recently built back when the TARDIS was still under construction . Luckily I set the sample in a container and got a perfect match it was more of a shock to Rainbow than me .

"Uh RD I don't know how to say this but Firefly is your mom now we need to find your dad and go about it . Meanwhile in the medical ward the pink pegasus pony started to come around. "That's our cue we will work on this later" I said . RD nodded and we both headed out of the cloning room and back to the medical ward.

"Well how's our favorite patient doing?" I asked . "Ugh my head feels like I smashed through a boulder and into a tree several times" said the pony . "Pardon me but I might need your name" I said taking a seat . "Uh I'm Firefly and who are you all?" asked Firefly . "I'm the American Doctor and this is Rainbow Dash Scootaloo Twilight Sparkle Applejack and Silverspoon" I said .

She looked a bit in shock but ignored it for the moment. "Listen we are from what you consider the future besides we are trying to get back home seeing how as we weren't from here it won't be long before your wing is healed" I said telling her injury .

She groaned a bit as her head hit the pillow of the bed however each one of us going to be taking turns keeping an eye on her . "So tell me Firefly what were those things in the sky?" I asked .

"Oh we think those were your normal dragons but there instead there well dragon riders we don't know who or where they come from but they snatched four ponies and I have to help save them" said Firefly with desperation in her voice.

"We will head to dream castle and go from there" said Rainbow . "Thank you all I can't stress this enough" replied Firefly . With that said we all left so she could rest meanwhile myself along with Dash all headed toward this 'Dream castle' as it turned out it didn't get smoozed until much much later which would explain why everything is still there .

_So Ponyland exists with in the nation Equestria here in the east but if that's right then how in the hay did the smooze thing happen_ I thought deep in thought . We soon reached the outer doors of the castle . As I mounted Rainbow she was able to take me over the castle while Twilight and the others remained in the TARDIS .

Sure enough we were nearly attacked by more of the ancient ponies some I was able to figure out Wind Whistler Lickety Split Moon dancer Fizzy Paradise and finally Sky Wishes . I was able to dodge some of there attacks until I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and clipped it to my pistol and fired a shot into the air stopping them dead in there tracks or in the air .

"So I have something to tell you lot Firefly isn't gone instead she's resting well inside my place so why attack me?" I asked . A unicorn mare started to push through the crowd her coat was a lighter pink than Fireflies as she had strands of white and purple in her mane and several stars on both her flanks . I took mental note of this .

"You must be the one that rescued Firefly correct?" asked Twilight. _Yep defiantly reminds me of Twilights mother Twilight Velvet _ I thought. "Yes Firefly had an injured wing it's gonna be a while before she can fly again" I said .

"Well we need your help we need a human to help us find something called the rainbow of light somepony just ponynapped four ponies while we were having some fun in that pond that's when we heard your uh machine fade in and out before any one of us could figure out what it was doing there you stepped out to take a look some of us retreated back into the pond in which is why you came here to seek us out right?" asked Twilight telling me everything and wanting my help. I looked around and I was right they do need help .

"Alright you want me to help wield the Rainbow of light ? Fine tell me where it is and i'll get it" I said getting ready to take off . "NO we need somepony else to wield it someone from the human world" insisted Twilight. "Alright then tell me who to look for" I said . "We need a girl to help use the rainbow of light" said Wind Whistler. "Fine then I know who to look for it won't be easy but at least I know who" I said . I got back on rainbow dash and we took off like a bullet down the well .

_**Location : Human world **_

A young girl was working on her parents farm just putting the last few things away when she heard a call for help coming from the well .

She pulled the rope revealing me and Rainbow Dash well mostly dash soaked to the bone unable to do a rainbow dry on herself . "Gee you two looked like your soaked let me get you two inside and cleaned up" she offered .

I was shivering badly about to hit hypothermia not the best thing Rainbow was about to as well . In fact we have been in that well for Celestia knows how long but at least we made it so a second pony flew out of the well .

Thankfully it was Wind whistler she must have been sent to help lend a hoof in getting this said girl to Ponyland meanwhile me and Rainbow dash were being dried off the old fashion way and for me I had to have some chicken soup just to warm him up while he starred off into the distance good thing the girl didn't touch the devices he has brought with him.

"Hey you feeling better?" she asked . "Yea a bit better thanks to that chicken soup besides it's gonna be a while that must be Wind Whistler she must heading toward the house but why?" I asked dumbfounded .

Sure enough she knocked that was when the girl opened allowing her to enter . "Aw man you look worse for wear well at least you and your friend made it after all your going to need to rest up but we are short on time so i'll take her back and when your feeling better come and join us " said Wind whistler . "Thanks" I replied . That was when the said girl mounted wind whistler but before they took off I had a chance to ask for her name.

"Hey what's your name?" I asked . "I'm Megan and your?" asked Megan. "I'm Adam it's great to meet you" I said .

And with that said they made it out and down the well . So Rainbow made her way over toward me who was feeling a bit damp but could have been worse . "And I thought I looked bad" she joked . I raised an eyebrow at that unsure of a good retort but I couldn't figure out one for the life of me .

_Good thing her parents are gone but hold the phone I stopped shaking good thing I had a change of clothes for a while _ I thought getting out of the towel I headed over to the laundry room and checked my trenchcoat .

It wasn't damp but it was wearable slipping it on I found a random duffle bag and stuffed my clothes that were dried and washed . I also found my sonic screwdriver and gun attachment into my pocket .

And this time I was ready to go I walked out of the house but before I could do so I took some cans of chicken soup for a rainy day . I put them in the duffel bag and headed out . I slipped it over my shoulder and was more than ready .

Dash was straining a bit she was fine mostly still she took off at blinding speeds with me holding on for dear life we headed through and this time we didn't get soaked . We emerged back at dream castle with the other ponies and with that said we knew that we had to get everything secured .

I got off rainbow who gave me a quick glare but turned into a small smile we all headed back to the TARDIS where I secured everything including the cans of chicken soup _Thank you Megan for having some on hand _I thought as I was in the kitchen securing some stuff .

I hung up my duffel bag and headed back out as I was set to go meanwhile I found out that Megan was suppose to help find and use the rainbow of light while I wasn't surprised the next thing that was uttered was that they had to locate the 'Moochick' who has the pendant now that was quite surprising . "Well where do we begin looking for this said Moochick?" I asked .

"we aren't sure but I think Twilight knows" said Gusty . This gave me some ideas to work on that was when Megan and the others were ready I spotted an orange earth pony reminded me of OUR AJ but instead of three apples she had six that being the only difference we still tagged along to help when we could .

Setting off to find the Moochick though it is an odd name it was mostly Twilight Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Firefly Posey Applejack and AJ along with Scootaloo Silver Spoon Sky wishes and Paradise while the others stayed back at the castle waiting for the return of the said ponies .

I started to make sure that Firefly wasn't going to be doing any flying for a bit but at least I could tell that mostly Twilight Sparkle did a bone regrowing spell and I decided to remove the bandage once we stopped . "Alright Firefly try flapping the said wing trust me you should be fine" I said . Firefly did what she was told and she felt great .

"Alright were good to go" I called up to Twilight . Sure enough we were moving again I had to wonder if anything was true about getting blood samples from Posey Surprise and maybe Sparkler while it would be possible I was beginning to doubt myself on that shaking the thought off we finally made it where the Moochick was located sure enough hours later we got the rainbow of light and now it was off to find this said ponynapper and rescue our captured ponies .

"Twilight do you know who the person was the pony napped the four ponies?" I asked wanting to know who he or she is . "Well from what we have in our library" replied Twilight . That only confirmed what I had figured out so far . The long walk from the Moochick toward what Twilight told me which was Midnight castle as it was going to be a long trek .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the fight against lord Tirek

**A/n: _Hello reader this chapter is going to be detailing the fight Lord Tirek vs Firefly Adam Megan and Rainbow Dash now ain't that gonna be a good fight episode 6 will explain Firefly Posey and Surprise getting use to G4 Ponyville that's gonna be tricky but I think I can do it (I do have the concept ponies to pull it off) so it shouldn't be a problem well Onwards and Upwards !_**

That was when I had an idea _Alright from what I know the lord Tirek plans to capture four more ponies but not on my or in this case our watch _ I thought as we soon reached another odd looking castle . Scratching my head we had to find someway to cross until I had another idea .

"Surprise Wind Whistler Firefly think you can find some sort of direct way into the castle ?" I asked . Megan mounted Firefly and off they went meanwhile Rainbow along with my companions meanwhile Posey and Sparkler remained on the ground waiting for a report from the four pegasi ponies .

Oh boy I could tell that rainbow really wanted to be in the air so figuring she hovered off the ground as we waited . The four ponies plus megan all reported in that there was a way but it involved climbing something I wasn't really ready for . While we split up Twilight taking her group to go one way I took mine to go the possible direct root .

"Alright girls listen up I say we find a direct way in like say through one of the underground passage ways if it's too narrow we will have to try and find another way" I said . Twilight and the others agreed while the other Twilight found a way in so did we though it involved a lot of either flying running teleporting or in this case 'winking' but we all made it in none the less now it was a matter of time linking up .

And linked up we did now all we had to do was find the four ponies to transform into mindless dragons to pull his chariot if you could call it that . _Boy is that guy ugly Tirek makes Discord look good _ I thought with an inward chuckle . We soon made our way down toward the dungeons there we spotted Ember baby heartthrob baby buttons baby lickety split and finally moon dancer .

"Don't worry you guys were gonna get you free" I said . But we were able to free them but I had another idea instead there was a guard with four more ponies so we were covered by Twilight Sparkles invisible shield luckily he didn't see us as he dumped in Heartthrob Fizzy Aurora and Kiwi.

"Listen as soon as he's gone i'll go out knock him out and you Twilight and the others get those ponies out of here I plan to take this creep on myself if I have to" I said . Twilight Sparkle was against this as was Applejack and AJ sure Rainbow Dash was with me since she is loyal can't say I blame her . "On my mark" I whispered .

I gave Twilight the signal as I dashed through the shield knocked him out good with a chop to the back of his neck Twilight took the keys while Twilight Sparkle waited for Twilight to unlock the door freeing the eight ponies they all rushed them toward the main gate me Rainbow Megan who also stayed with me and Rainbow Dash went to seek out the guy who ponynapped the eight ponies . We found him also outside I had an idea as I clipped my sonic screwdriver to my pistol as Rainbow Dash was ready this time .

Dash charged at Tirek at blazing speeds but out of nowhere Firefly bucked him in the back causing him to slammed hard into Rainbow Dash while I got off a few shots . "You think that's gonna be enough to stop me ? HA not even close" said Tirek as he fired magic blasts out of his horns .

Most of us were able to dodge it but I fired off more shots but not a single one hit him directly . _Blast while it's not what I had in mind we are at least taking the pressure of the other for the moment _I thought . I looked at the clock and by the time it hit the solstice I knew that we would have to bail . So Megan fired off the rainbow of light while Tirek fired off the rainbow of darkness .

I was puzzled but then it hit me like a tone of bricks . _Could the Rainbow of Light be the future to the Elements of Harmony ? _ I thought in question . As the clock was nearing tweleve I had to do something . "Rainbow Firefly Megan we have to bail and FAST once that clock strikes twelve we will have to get out of the castle to watch it crumble or something .

We all mounted our set ponies and flew at blazing or blinding speeds toward the gate . While we didn't have any time to waste my gun was soon holstered to my side then I held onto Rainbow's rainbow mane while the gate was starting to close we soon made it up and over the gate I just held on for dear life but we made it outside the castle as it soon crumbled the servant that was once a monster was turned into another human a man to be exact

"Who are you?" I asked . "Oh I believe you dropped this " he said walking toward me handing me my sonic pistol . I took it and re holstered it back in my side and clipped it .

"Thank you your highness" I said kneeling down . The other ponies did the same . "Rise my friends" he said in a calm manner .

"My name is Lord Fredrick as I was captured from the human world then turned into a monster to serve under Tirek for the rest of my days but since you and your friends arrival you changed all of that in fact this is my young dragon assistant Spike" said Fredrick .

Stepping from behind the now changed human this version of Spike looked exactly like OUR Spike though i'd guess he was still in the TARDIS sleeping if you ask me . Eventually the lead ponies all escorted Fredrick back to dream castle so we could form an alliance with the humans and I couldn't be more proud of what was about to take place .

**Location : Gloom Mountain **

Three Witches were brooding that there ally Lord Tirek was beaten badly by two ponies and two humans . The eldest hatched a plan to destroy all of dream valley even including all of ponyland . Not even I was aware of what was going on . "Soon we will launch the smooze against those goodie goodie ponies" said the eldest witch . The other two couldn't help but agree but they are going to need the various ingredients to help make the smooze .

**Location : Dream Castle **

_**Adam's POV **_

We soon arrived at the castle where an alliance was soon singed where the humans of this timeline were now allied with the ponies I soon had the TARDIS take DNA scans of Posey Surprise and Sparkler and make them into blood samples and store them in the cloning room .

_This is it _ I thought as I was relaxed next to Firefly and Rainbow Dash both had looks of excitement on there faces something told me that this was gonna be great that was when the anouncment was made that the humans were allied with the ponies .

But what happened next was a shocker , through time the three pony tribes will clash and seperate for good unicorns in Unicornia and the Pegasi in Pegosophilas while I knew it was an odd name I knew the earth ponies would help build up what would become Ponyville or help be founded via the apple family I could tell that the other AJ had a content look on her face which was something you don't see everyday .

So after Tirek was defeated but not destroyed all I could simply do was wait I could tell that Paradise wanted some sort of ranch like place called 'Paradise Estate' from what I could figure out Paradise Estate was suppose to be a mansion like should something happen .

After todays events me Rainbow Twilight Sparkle and AJ all headed back to the TARDIS where I knew what to do next as I had Twilight AJ and Rainbow followed me toward the cloning room a room that I show to NO one or pony in this case .

Sure enough I had the DNA samples converted to blood samples where I soon started to mold them in the G4 ponies something that I was familiar with . Meanwhile Silver Spoon and Scootaloo were also just hanging outside the TARDIS probably having fun with Ember a grey earth pony filly .

But I had an idea there was an extra pod that was when I got a scan of ember's DNA and converted it to a blood sample where I molded it into a G4 filly and so far the molding was going well it would be awhile before there physical features would appear such as coat color mane color and species Earth Pony Unicorn or Pegasus Stallion or Mare Filly or Colt the key things that make up a pony along with there cutie mark .

While cloning process was going on we walked out while the said clones were forming I knew for without a shadow of a doubt that this would take a while to do but worth it in the end . But to me this is what I want to give Rainbow for her upcoming birthday same with Pinkie Pie Fluttershy and Rarity there in for a surprise big time meanwhile we hung around in this universe for a while longer before we had to help with the evacuation .

While Twilight was making preparations in dream castle we were working on our end as well. I met up with the light pink mare as we discussed various things this was one thing I could figure that .

"Listen Twilight what goes on up in gloom mountain?" I asked . "I really don't know as nopony ever ventured up to gloom mountain and lived to tell the tale" said Twilight . "I see I have a gut feeling that something isn't right" I said looking at the mountain .

"yea same here it's not like I can predict the future or something along those lines" Said Twilight . "Alright here's what we need to do , should something happen to dream castle it's gonna take all of the unicorns to create an illusion of the castle while I help move the real one to a better location" I said.

"Well do you have something big enough to move it?" asked Twilight curious . "Oh yes I do but that is gonna be a surprise for the future" I said winking at her . The light pink mare understood from my gesture and worked with it . Meanwhile with the alliance already in place that was one thing that wasn't recorded in history back in Canterlot in my time .

Meanwhile I headed back to the TARDIS to do some research in which it would help any future problem at least I hope it would I decided to learn about the 'Smooze' and what it will do to Dream Valley more importantly Dream Castle I do plan to evacuate all those ponies this was something I planned to do while they live out there lives setting up .

But I also had another plan reunite Rainbow Dash with her mother unite Fluttershy with her mom same with Rarity and Pinkie you could say that this was or is gonna be a surprise party to them from me at least sure enough I knew what to do .

After reading about what the Smooze did once and what it could do again I couldn't waste anymore time I headed over to the cloning room to see how the clones were doing and so far things were going well I saw there basic body shapes already formed and so far there fur was also starting to grow as well at least in it's basic shape and so far things were going great sure enough I headed back out and I was able to see that Ember the lavender foal was enjoying herself and if you thought about it I myself decided to get down to the pond while I caused no dirt to get spilled on the possible ponies below .

Peering down I found that there were none so I simply jumped down and I was completely fine I took off my shoes and socks and rested my feet in the water as I let out a content sigh . Looking over I could see some of the baby ponies having a grand time with each other while Twilight and Twilight Sparkle were talking about books and what not Firefly soon saw me and figured I was relaxing at the pond but unaware to me I saw the sea ponies .

Taking my feet out of the water the asked me what I was doing . "Just relaxing my feet they get sore from walking so much" I said . They didn't seem to mind however I knew i'd have to change socks meanwhile Rainbow Dash walked over to me and took a spot over to me and just wanted to relax as well . "Hey Doc what's up?" asked Dash . I knew she was walking into one of my famous responses .

"The sky" I replied simply . A look of shock was on her face as I started to laugh a good laugh . "The look on your face was priceless" I said while laughing . "Okay you got me" said Rainbow while giggling at my response .

Pulling her close to me I decided to stroke her mane and run my fingers along her back toward her tail I could tell she was enjoying it I wondered back to when I first entered the pony universe . Well minus her crashing into me however the adventures we went on so far was enjoyable however me feeling like wind was knocked out of me wasn't but still the adventures that we went on to various universes now that was cool in it's self something Ditzy and the Doctor enjoy ever so much and something I to enjoy . Meanwhile I simply kept going petting my marefriend or in human terms girlfriend .

One thing i'm never forgetting is the people we met from said universes people like Marty Mcfly Doctor Brown the 10th Doctor Captain Seville Toshiro Yuzu Karin Isshin Jennifer Parker and even various people of Biff Tannen which I wasn't surprised and now i've met various ponies like Firefly Button's Wind Whistler Twilight Posey Applejack Surprise Lickety Split and some of the baby ponies and I didn't even know it when I was meeting these said people and ponies . But in the end this adventure is turning out great . As for Spike he was mostly cleaning as many rooms to keep himself busy which is fine with me .

Sure enough we headed back as for Rainbow Dash I could tell that she had a content look on her face as we walked back inside the TARDIS she was in her human form and to her a shower was in order .

Me I headed up to my room and set my shoes in my room and my socks in the dirty clothes hamper .

I headed downstairs to pick out a random book and yes I had the entire collection of the Daring Do series along with the Entire Indiana Jones series as well now wasn't that something I decided to read the book that made the movie 'Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom' .

"Wow Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Arc this must be an interesting read" I said . And so I opened to the first chapter and started to read the book something I haven't done in a long time that was when Rainbow came out in a different outfit mostly a blue tanktop some jeans shoes socks .

She noticed that I was reading a book but she wasn't sure as to which one so she pulled up a chair and decided to sit right next to me since we were close to the fire to keep warm for the moment I really didn't mind her company at all . Sure enough I finally took notice and that was when I turned my head to stare at her face it was a shocker toward me but I rolled with it none the less . "So what ya reading?" she asked .

"I'm reading an Indiana Jones book called 'Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Arc' this was the book that made it's first movie" I said while turning back to the book . She was amazed at what I told her.

"So this Indiana Jones guy is he awesome like Daring Do?" asked Rainbow now wanting more . "Well he's an archaeologist which means he looks for stuff that's buried or lost to man kind for thousands of years" I said . "Wow sounds like Daring Do but what would happen if the two were to meet?" asked Rainbow enjoying her time with me .

Good thing the TARDIS doors close on themselves and I didn't have tell RD to go and close the doors but other than that it was cool none the less as we got to end of chapter one I grabbed a bookmark that was on the stand and book marked it for future readings . While this wasn't my first reading I knew I had to take a break lucky me that it was nearly lunch time . "So the movie who is Indiana Jones played by?" asked Rainbow wanting to know more.

"Well that's easy he was played by Harrison Ford the very guy who played Han Solo in Star Wars" I added as I heated up some frozen burritos .

What can I say I love things that are frozen after they were done I took some tobasco sauce and put it on there with a bit of sour cream grabbed a fork and made my way to the table and chowed down . While it didn't make sense to her I simply rolled with it that was when I noticed that the clones were nearly done but I wanted to keep them a surprise to her Fluttershy Rarity and Pinkie Pie knowing all of them there gonna tackle me and squeeze the very air out of my lungs something that I didn't want to happen and then there's the cutie mark crusaders yup I even have a surprise for them too I also plan to clone some of the baby ponies and take out the word baby and just use there names I mean why not it seems legit to me .

After lunch was done the washing computer washed all the dishes and put them away with making me not have to wash the dishes dry them and put them away . Of course I also had another thing with me as well there's a computer that's linked to the main computer and if that goes out THEN ya gotta do them manually which is what I hate sure enough all the DNA samples of the baby ponies were taken and were converted to there blood samples luckily I didn't have to worry good thing RD went up to her room to play some games while I made my way toward the cloning room and so far things were taking shape I could see that they had wings as some of them were mostly mares and only one was a filly one was lavender or purple I didn't care which the pegasus was pink with a mane styled like dashes but it was blue instead of being all the colors of the rainbow Posey was an earth pony with three flowers for a cutie mark and her mane was that of Fluttershies .

I got to look at the clone of Surprise she was also a pegasus she had the style of Pinkie Pie but she had wings and her cutie mark was also of Pinkie's paying no attention to that Sparkler was a direct copy of Rarity minus the coat color and mane color sure enough the clones would be ready soon . I sure did hope that Megan would be ready to handle any future challenges that may arise .

Me however I felt as if it weren't time to leave just yet I had the blood samples of both the baby ponies and the adult ponies . I could tell that I was set for that said surpirse for my friends . However I was worried about dream castle and the ponies inside it .

So I had to figure that this was gonna be tough as nails however I knew for a fact that this adventure . Still though I do love being around Dash so recreating her mother is going to be a peace of cake that's the surprise I wanna give her to make her feel whole again cause I know deep in her heart that she wants a mother in her life in fact some of these ponies do ones like Pinkie Pie who wants to learn more about her family same with Rarity but even Fluttershy doesn't know who her mom's name was . As for me I plan to really kickstart the very next adventure sooner or later .

I walked out of the cloning room and back into the library where I picked up my book and continued where I left off . I thought to myself while I read . _If this works then who knows that maybe just maybe that the CMC will have some friends to play with well you never know with me _ I thought as I kept reading . Sure enough I decided to turn in for the night as I was on chapter 2 of Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Arc .

And so I was sleeping something sprawned to my mind that was when I figured the clones would be developing there organs bones and what not sure enough I found what appeared to be some sort of old figure that I once stashed away I wasn't sure what it looked like so I placed it somewhere on my computer desk as I would check it out latter . Climbing back into bed I slept for the rest of the night .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Preparations for Paradise Estate

**Universe : 80's MLP **

**Location : Ponyland **

_**Adam's POV **_

The very next morning that I awoke a few things were going on in my head so I headed down toward the cloning room and there it was most of the clones were complete except for the 'baby ponies' I swear i'm gonna make them use there names instead of always saying baby for there first name it just seems wrong .

Meanwhile I made a note that the lavender or purple pony Ember I think that her name is was going well while not what I had expected I did make another note that the baby ponies were coming along nicely so I made sure to start the cloning process for there mothers as well making the DNA scans I made sure to include memories as well since that was now part of the cloning process .

Sure enough I decided to cook breakfast for everyone even myself . Sure enough Rainbow Twilight Applejack Scootaloo and Silver Spoon came down and had breakfast with me and no i'm NOT popular with the mares or what have you this is just who I am nothing more nothing less

After breakfast was done I set out to find the Moochick whom I had guessed was still in the same location as when we went for the Rainbow of Light . _Some reason everytime the Rainbow of Light is used I can feel the connection of that to the elements of harmony but what _ I thought as I kept walking .

That was when I collided with something I looked down and found it was the Moochick . "Hey Mr. Moochick I wanna talk about something important" I said . "Oh dear me I'm so sorry that I- . He looked up at me and that was when realization dawned on his face .

"Oh oh I remember you you were the person that was helping Miss Twilight use the Rainbow of Light on that evildoer Lord Tirek just saying that name sends shivers up my spine" he said . _I figured as much _I thought sarcastically .

Rolling my eyes I talked to him about creating some sort of ranch for ponies and humans and we both agreed that this was the best way to help the race of ponies while I would just let history play out I thought that I would lend a huge hand in some preparations for any future attack .

Meanwhile up in Gloom mountain the three pony witches were working on there greatest plan to destroy the pony race for good and this was it release the smooze let it destroy all of Dream valley while very stupid it would also wipe EVERYTHING out in Dream Valley even Ponyland and as a timelord I can't let that happen well I can't prevent the smooze from being unleashed but I can save ponykind and help them go from there" I said seriously .

I could tell that he knew of something and I plan to wiggle it out of him one way or another . "I know of one thing that can help the ponies I could create a ranch which should house them but we should only use it for evacuations or the possible threat of an attack from anyone unknown" explained the Moochick.

I could tell that this guy had his head on straight pun intended . So we got to talking about a ranch being created then we got to the design of it and I wanted it to be like a mansion sized but also the size for both ponies and humans . Over the next few days we worked on several things such as how many bedrooms and what not and finally we had everything in place .

"Mr. Moochick I should hold onto these plans should something go wrong" I said wrapping the said plans up and tucking them under my arm. "Good idea good idea indeed" He said with a smile on his face . Ignoring that I simply headed out and thought that going back to the TARDIS would be a good idea .

I headed into my study since I had it built into the library where I kept everything net and tidy I put the plans on a random desk in hopes I would use them for future references. I then headed out of my study and back into the library where I picked up the book and continued reading over by the fire once again . _It's always nice to read by the fire it soothes the body so to speak _ I thought as I kept reading . sure enough I thought back to the day that I first that this TARDIS was taking me somewhere that day

**FLASHBACK -SEVERAL YEARS BEFORE EPISODE 1 -**

_**ADAM'S POV**_

_**I wanted to discover who I really was I didn't tell my family nor friends so I was off on a journey . So here I was in this TARDIS where I had noone to talk to hang around with when I got a look at where I was going I figured that I was going to some sort of universe . "Huh it seems that i'm going to a universe called **_

_**'Knight Rider' no I don't mean the 2008 one it sucked I mean the original staring David HasselHoff as a guy who drove this awesome up car known as the Knight Industries 2000 or KITT for short kinda simplified if you ask me though but apparently I did wind up in the Knight Rider Universe where my first real adventure was crazy as hell i'd warn ya I met THE Micheal Knight yea sure I had a total geek out but I kept my cool and we got to talking and apparently things well he said an I qoute 'duty calls' so we both hoped in KITT and off we went to whatever it was . **_

_**So from what I could tell things were rather awesome luckily I had the TARDIS track me that way I wouldn't get lost or something along those lines . Meanwhile Micheal went to check it out while I waited in the car . Yea trying to strike up a conversation with a car how dumb . **_

"_**So uh KITT wasn't it ? Just who built you?" I asked . "Knight Industries did as they are very craft putting me together" explained the car known as KITT . While confused I figure that it was just me hearing things that was when I did a double take . "Am I really losing my marbles?" I asked to no one in particular. **_

"_**No it would seem that your not 'loosing your marbles' but if you also mean loosing your insanity then defiantly not" replied KITT . "great i'm talking to a car" I said sarcastically . "It would appear that way" replied KITT also sarcastically . Shaking my head the car was mimicing my sarcastic movements minus shaking my head so things went well and who ever this guy was he was put away for something that i'll never know so I head back to the TARDIS figuring I just had the front doors locked I just made sure that NO ONE came in unless I simply was not a guy for crazy driving and what not . So it was off toward the next universe as my first adventure didn't turn out well **_

_**END FLASHBACK **_

as I looked at the clock I figured that night had already fallen . Shaking my head I placed the book marker on chapter 6 where things really started to get interesting though. I placed the book on the stand and stared at the fire wondering how I even knew I was having those said dreams and how those dreams lead me this far ? Most of those questions confused me as I didn't have the answers to any one of them .

_Where's Doctor Whooves when ya need him in a time like this ?_ I thought . Shaking off the thought I thought that I could check the main control panel and see if anything was creeping up doing some night work could prove useful to me and would really wear me down . Walking into the main room I looked at the main panel and thought that nothing was creeping up on sensors local or temporal so everything was good so far .

Sighing I headed back into the library where I had an idea but this time I turned around and walked up to my room where I got onto my computer and made sure that my 'ex girlfriend' was blocked and yup she was smiling inwardly I didn't have to hear or even read her pleas for taking her back cause I figured that I won't or heck even tantrums for that matter in fact I didn't even bring up Yahoo Messanger as I only talked to my closest friends . Once again it was another boring ass night or was it I wasn't sure but somehow this night was gonna prove useful I looked over to my Yahoo and it wasn't Brittany but instead it was Jeanette I wasn't sure if she was pissed or glad to hear that i'm alive .

So we got to talking and I told her that I had already discovered myself and quite frankly she was glad to hear that but was really worried that I could have said goodbye or something. I told her I couldn't as my real destiny was calling me as it was out among the stars . And no I didn't mean stargazing I meant traveling the stars the whole entire multiverse which is something you don't see everyday .

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash was just staring up at the ceiling wondering what it's like to be a human a different species I mean sure she was still a pony at heart which to her mattered more however Twilight was just fascinated being a different species as she gets to experience more about the human race . Luckily I still had volumes and volumes of books about human history .

I figured I was getting tired so I told Jeanette that it was getting late so I shut off Yahoo and shut down my computer I turned in for the night just too tired to even flip the power switch . Rainbow Dash snuck into my room and well I guess she wanted to cuddle with me don't ask why though cause i'll never know the answer for the life of me .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Smooze attack's

**Universe : 80's MLP **

_**Location : Ponyland **_

_**Adam's POV **_

After breafast and what not I headed out ot observe what was going on until I had a disturbing vision and it hit me BIG time .

"Ah crap this can't be good" I said to myself bolting toward Dream castle I got inside and had a talk with Twilight and she was very alarmed about what was going to happen . Meanwhile the baby ponies were going attending a concert hosted by Nightshade a unicorn stallion that can sing …. yea not that i'm surprised at all though but I knew my preperations were ready to go I had Twilight spread the word that got the ponies very alarmed and what not meanwhile I bolted back toward the TARDIS and told everypony what was going to happen and they knew what to do at that point while we can't stop the Smooze from destroying Dream castle we can save an entire species from going dead as a doornail .

This time my clones were nearly close all that was left was the memories and that should be it who knows how long it would take to implant them into a pony your cloning luckily I knew what I was doing I just hope there going to be accepting of it same with the CMC .

Sure enough the Smooze attacked and everypony was evacuated thanks to me the ponies were able to save what documents they could and the rest would be lost in the destruction that was when it hit me I looked around everypony was accounted for even the dragon Spike well there Spike OUR Spike was most likely trying to keep the baby ponies calm … yea it's not that easy doing such a task but I knew that he was capable of such as task since it was me mostly who handed him the task and it was me who had Rainbow heard the ponies out of Dream Castle then head out herself and anypony that was left behind Twilight Sparkle would go after them along with AJ.

Scootaloo and Silver Spoon I had them take a head count while myself I was overseeing the whole operation as it went smoothly everypony made it out safely good thing I helped meanwhile Megan made it just in time to see Dream Castle destroyed not pretty i'll tell ya . She was just about to go talk to the Moochick so I grabbed her wrist .

"Listen Megan I did that already all we have to do is set the location of Paradise Estate and go from there" I said . She looked at me confused but agreed with me meanwhile we headed out close to a lake but also set high on a clif but not too close either and thankfully with magic from Twilight Sparkle Twilight and the Moochick plus Megan, Paradise Estate was created with a few addons of my own luckily there was one other thing I had to do .

"Megan I wanna let you know it was great hanging around with you ponies but we have to be going back to our own time or what you all call 'the future' all I can say is this it's very bright and everyone is in harmony and peace" I said walking off .

Before I could walk off Megan spun me around and kissed me out of pure surprise now this I wasn't expecting oh no not on the cheek but on the lips no doubt while Rainbow got a bit angry she knew she couldn't stay mad at Megan as she really liked me I was stunned for a bit before I shook it off and waved a goodbye to them they all waved goodbye either with there hands or well hooves .

And it was a good thing too but I did a little thing to make sure that history stood intact is I created clone bodies to die as they should that was something I had kept in the works for quite sometime but little did I know that Tirek would rearing his ugly head again not in this time but in our own and I feared that the elements of harmony wouldn't be enough to help as we would need some sort of fire ruby to complete the set .

I could tell just by looking at Rainbow that at least from my Point of view she wasn't angry but I knew better than to try to get her to talk when angry in that said state we walked back toward the TARDIS and not a word was said till everyone was out of ear shot .

"Alright Rainbow lets talk" I said . "Yea lets" she replied . Twilight preped the TARDIS for our own Time while I closed the door to the library . "Look I can understand that she's young but did you really have to let her kiss you?" asked Rainbow . "Look I wasn't expecting it either I guess she kissed me cause I helped save Firefly" I said putting it bluntly . Rainbow sighed knowing that I was right in that respect however she did have a point .

"Look if you ask me both of us are right and yet both of us are wrong neither one of were expecting Megan to kiss me besides she's happy to be with her pony friends as are all the baby ponies to be still alive same with the other ponies" I said looking at her directly .

Meanwhile Applejack was all set to go on her end as the TARDIS shifted in and out of phase before it was gone and heading toward our own time .

"I guess your right however i'm gonna let this one slide but in the future I don't want this happening again okay?" asked Rainbow seriously . "Gotcha" I replied with a slaute of my own . Giggling Rainbow came over and hugged since I did the same thing as well .

We walked out of the library but little did Rainbow Pinkie and the others that were in ponyville are unaware that we have some surprises for them in store of my TARDIS .

**Universe : MLP FIM **

**Location : Ponyville **

Headed back we finally arrived in the same location 2 minutes after so it looked like we weren't even gone I just hope I don't get grilled by AJ's brother at all though .

Sure enouh we steppedout and It was quite that was when we walked into Ponyville and everypony relaxex after qutie an adventure . "Hey Rainbow you think that Celestia will figure out what I did in the past?" I asked .

"Eh probably not you are one sneaky timelord pulling a stunt like that after all you are you" Said Rainbow since she was back in her ponyform .

Shaking my head I walked back into town as it was night . I just simply enjoyed the night something that I do love about this night not having to worry about anything else . "Ya don't see anything like this back on Earth" I said as I sat by the fountain . "we-I mean I'm glad somepony enjoy's my night sky I am the lunar princess after all" said the voice right behind me .

"Princess Luna it's an honor" I said taking my bow . Luckily I didn't have to worry about such things and besides I could tell for one that Luna was giggling at what was going on in front of her . I got up quickly and took my seat next to the fountain embarrised that I did that in front of the Lunar Princess .

"so what brings you out here in ponyville young one?" asked Luna taking a seat on her haunches . "Eh I just needed to get some fresh air being cooped up in that TARDIS can really drive ya insane let me tell ya" I said pointing to the outline of my TARDIS .

"Oh I see well so you were the one that had the element of loyalty as your first companion then young Scootaloo along with Young Silver Spoon the element of Honsety and finally the Element of Magic" said Luna listing off my companions. "Yup but I fear that an enemy from the past may rear it's ugly head again" I said fearing what will happen .

"Ah I know whom your talking about Lord Tirek he's the oldest of all the enemies that the elements of Harmony have or will ever face in fact he's older than when I became Nightmare Moon or Discord or even Queen Chysailis including King Sombra" stated Luna .

"So what do we do?" I asked . "I'm unsure at this point i've even talked to my sister Princess Celestia and not even she has any answers" explained Luna .

"Hmmm I'm sure we can think of something" I said wrapping an arm around her shoulder . Rainbow saw this and figure it was out of friendship it's not like there gonna kiss or anything like that .

Shaking my head I knew her next action and I gently pushed her away . Luna looked at me with a confused expression . "Sorry but i'm taken by Rainbow Dash I'm sorry" I said while looking at her . "I understand believe me and i'm glad that your with one of the elements of Harmony treat her well" said Luna before taking off into the night . Rainbow was still heading behind a cloud and I had to have figured I saw her tail sticking out .

"Rainbow I know it's you come on out" I said loud but not enough to wake everypony. She came out and hovered down to where Luna was sitting before .

"I uh heard that what you said is true thanks, but i'll tell you right now that i'm NOT into that lovey dovey stuff … but for you i'll give it a go" said Rainbow while scooting next to me. "I knew what had to be done besides I can't betray you" I said sneaking an arm around her .

I couldn't care if she was a human or pony it didn't really matter to me much though we brought our lips together and kissed for second time since the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance.

"You know you are the most beautiful pony i've seen in a long time" I said while starring into her eyes . Sure enough she blushed at that I had to have wondered what was gonna happen . "You know I don't that Lord Tirek won't stay down after the good beating we gave him" said Rainbow .

"yea I know what you mean if he does rear his head oh will be ready this time trust me but even if the elements of harmony arene't enough I happen to have a plan" I said . "Oh really what is it?" asked Rainbow curious .

"Well according to one of my books legend has it that there is a seventh element that will unite the elments of harmony and recreate the rainbow of light but as to what i'm unsure" I said revealing what will happen .

It's a good thing Twilight is unaware of this seventh element of harmony and I happen to know which one so i'm several steps ahead of her . Sure enough I told her by whispering into her ear and she caught on fast "Oh you mean that fire ruby that Spike gave Rarity you don't mean-" .

"Oh yes I do in fact that could be the seventh element but if i'm right then with the other six united then that could also mean that those seven could recreate the Rainbow of light but that's the question who could be the bearer of the seventh element of harmony" I said in question .

"Oh i've got an idea as to who" Said Rainbow mentioning a certain dragons name. "You don't mean Spike do ya?" I asked cometely dumbfounded at that . "Yup I'd stake my life as a future wonderbolt on it" said Rainbow .

"Well lets hope your right on the bit on this" I said . _But how can that be possible SPike as the seventh element bearer this would even shock Celestia and Luna and even Twilight and some of her friends luckily I do know some of this _ I thought . Rainbow told me that she's gonna head back to her cloud house and do some work .

Meanwhile I headed back to my TARDIS upon closing the door I knew I had to be right on this so I went into my library and found the book Ancient Equestrian Myth's and legends that was when I cracked it open and began reading the page that held the myth about the Seventh Element .

"Hmm it says here that - _**"After the bearer Megan used it to try and reply the Smooze from Gloom Mountain it broke broke apart into six pieces later known as the Elements of Harmony but through out time and space the final seventh element of Harmony was never found without the Seventh element the Rainbow of light cannot be recreated to be used as it was lost through time and space some have speculated that the seventh element could be a ruby in some sort of shape however others thought it was a normal Gemstone infused with magical power from the ancient Pony Twilight others have speculated that the Seventh Element of Harmony could also be some sort of accessory but that was later dissmissed other than that the mysterious Seventh Element of Harmony was never found and is considered a Myth" **_as I read the last part I had to have figured that parts of what the book was true however I think that the said element is a Fire Ruby given by Spike to Rarity as a present which means that it's hiddne but in plain sight something that sooner or later may happen but as to when I don't know when but it's only a matter of time .

Closing the book and putting it back in it's spot I turned in for the night . _Could the Seventh Element be the Fire Ruby ? But if so then how was it found ? And where is it now in Ponyville _ I thought as I took off my shirt . Yes I do sleep shirtless so sue me . As I slept I was visited by Luna again who noticed something was weighing me down a bit . "Tell me young one what troubles you?" asked Luna as she took her seat next to me .

"Luna Listen I found out that there's a Myth surrounding the Seventh Element of Harmony now listen you can't tell your sister , after a reading of what I found out that the mysterious Seventh Element could reside here Ponyville possibly among Spike Twilight Nor her other friends musn't find out until Twilight hears it from me" I said seriously . Luna looked a bit nervous that I found out about an element that does exist .

"Very well cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye" said Luna while doing the hoof motions . "Now Rainbow knows and I told her as well which was why I don't think she's gonna tell Twilight" I said . "I see you made the right call to tell one of her friends espically your Marefriend" teased Luna . I simply rolled my eyes at that . So we talked till I was starting to really fall asleep . And so I slept for the rest of the night .

_**TBC in Episode 6 Past and Future Collide **_

_**A/n: well how do ya like that tale about the Seventh Element and even the return of Lord Tirek but I will need some help on pulling off Episode besides with the tale /Myth that I have woven around the Seventh Element of Harmony I wanna hear what you think now I know that this episode was short but this is gonna lead into episode six trust me it's gonna be long **_


End file.
